As Fate Would Have It
by Pensage
Summary: By all rights, he shouldn't have even been involved... Rei was only intending to make a quick stop in Shinto Teito, but after an odd change of plans and a chance meeting with the proprietor of the Maison Izumo, this young man got swept up into a battle royale that'll change his life forever. R&R, criticism appreciated. T for language and 'adult themes' (subject to change).
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a huge fan of the show, so I of _course _wanted to take a stab at writing a fanfiction for it! I already have a decent idea of where I'm gonna go with it, but feedback and ideas are all appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

_God, this city is _huge…

Shaking his jagged black bangs back to their customary position over his left eye, the young man stepped down from the train onto the Central Platform of Shinto Teito. His eyes widened in awe as he looked up at the towering structures around him, the shimmering giants reflected in his crytsalline blue orbs.

"Rei?" The young man turned towards the voice and saw a man in a pale suit and glasses, a briefcase in one hand. "Rei Kinuhara?"

"That's me," Rei replied with a small, crooked smile. As he shook the stranger's hand, he asked, "You're from the tournament committee, I presume?"

"That's right," the man in the suit said with a curt nod. "I was sent here to meet you and let you know that there's been a brief delay in your trip to this year's tournament."

"_What_?" Rei shouted, drawing the attention of several passers-by. "This is the biggest Judo competition in the _world_, and you're telling me there's a _delay_?"

"I'm really very sorry, Mr. Kinuhara." The suit straightened his collar a bit, then sighed and added, "Now I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but I've heard that you're a favorite to win in your class, so you of all people shouldn't be kept in the dark…" He leaned in conspiratorially, then said, "The problem is that the sponsor of the tournament, MBI, is kicking up some sort of ruckus upstairs. Don't ask me what it is, but until they sort it out, you'll have to stay here in the city."

Rei sighed loudly. "Why can't I just head out to the complex _now_?" The International Judo Championship was held annually in a different city, and this year, Shinto Teito had outdone itself by building a large compound just outside of the city, compliments of MBI's generous CEO.

"Hey, I'm just a messenger," the man said with a shrug. "Anywho, you'll have to find somewhere to stay in the city until this gets cleared up. We didn't have enough warning to find lodgings for you, but I was told to give you this." He reached into his jacket's chest pocket and withdrew a card, which he handed to Rei. "It's a gift from MBI in an attempt to make amends for the trouble they're causing you. It's a limitless credit card that will remain active until you leave the city."

"Did you say… _limitless_?" Rei gasped, his jaw practically detached from his whirling head. "So I can buy whatever I want?"

"Until you leave the city, yes," the older man said flatly. "However, please keep in mind that MBI will _thoroughly _check the card's records for anything… _exceptional_, and has the right to shunt any of those costs onto you."

"I see…" Rei paused, his brow furrowing slightly. "So do ya think a nice hotel, some new clothes, and decent food would be too much?"

"Not at all, Mr. Kinuhara," he said with a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. We will be keeping you updated as new information on this issue is made available!"

"Thanks, man!" Rei said, giving the man a quick wave as he walked away. _Holy shit_, he thought, _did they really just give a twenty-one year old an unlimited credit card? MBI must be even richer than I thought if they can afford _that _kind of risk…_

"Well," he muttered to himself, looking down at his new card as he straightened out the strap of his bag, "I'm sure not complaining!"

* * *

Rei had only been walking the streets for a few hours before a woman stopped him and asked if he needed somewhere to stay; she said her name was Miya, and she was the proprietor of Maison Izumo, where there were apparently plenty of vacancies.

"How did you know I'm not from around here?" Rei had asked.

"Faces are like open books, as long as you know how to read them," Miya replied with a warm smile, "and there's also the fact you're carrying a large traveling bag."

Though he was hesitant at first, Rei felt at ease around her, and figured that an inn run by such a nice lady would be better than some cold, sterile hotel suite, no matter how 'classy' it was. Rei shrugged the strap of his bag farther up his shoulder, then offered to carry Miya's groceries for her, and she accepted the help with an enthusiastic thank-you, telling the young man how well-raised he was as she led the way back to Maison Izumo.

They arrived a half-hour or so later, and as soon as they set foot inside, Rei's ears were assaulted by a barrage of violent noise.

"Matsu, get your pervy hands off of my costumes!"

"For God's sake, Musubi, put some clothes on!"

"You guys are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry, Kagari!"

"She's lying!"

"I am _not_!"

Rei laughed as he followed Miya through a crisply-decorated dining area and into the kitchen, where he set her bags on the counter. "It sounds like you have your hands full, Miya-sama."

"You're quite right, Rei-sama," she said, sighing slightly. "Also, Miya will do just fine, thank you."

"Same goes for me!" Rei then chuckled and added, "Not Miya, obviously, but _just _Rei."

Miya laughed softly into her hand. "You are a very charming young man, Rei. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here at Maison Izumo until you're able to leave town."

"I'm glad to hear it," Rei said with a nod, flashing a crooked grin. "So where's my room? I wanna drop my stuff off," he said, gesturing towards his bag.

"Here's the key," Miya said, brushing a strand of purple hair from her face as she handed it to him. "It's the first room on the left after you turn right," she said, pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks!" With that, Rei turned and walked up the wooden stairs, and Miya noticed that they didn't creak under his feet; Judo requires masterful control of how the _judoka _holds himself and distributes his weight, so Rei almost _always_ moved soundlessly.

* * *

Windows ran along the wall to Rei's left, and he stopped halfway down the hallway to look outside. The inn's yard was small, but it was well-kempt, and he saw both a laundry-line and the branches of a large tree blowing in the wind. _It's very… _serene_ here_, he thought. However, that notion was soon cast from his mind as a door swung open behind him and all hell broke loose.

"_All RIGHT_, I'm _goi_- hey, who're you?" Rei turned to see a girl in glasses suddenly appear behind him, her long red hair tied in a braid that hung down past her waist.

"Hello, I'm Rei Kinuhara," he said, sticking out his hand politely. "It's a pleasure."

"You're tellin' _me_!" The amply-endowed woman spun and yelled back into the room from which she'd just been ousted, "Hey Uzume, there's a new guy out here, and he's _cuuuuuuuute_!"

Rei blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Th-thanks, I guess," he said softly. Another girl then appeared, who was _also _quite large in the chest. _After the competition_, Rei thought, _I'm moving to this city for _good.

"You're right, he _is_ cute!" Uzume said with a wicked smile. "Then again, I've always been a sucker for a guy with big blue eyes." She cocked her head slightly as she straightened out the hem of her t-shirt, which was in _no _way reigning in her attention-drawing rack. "So what's your story, Rei? What brought you to Maison Izumo?"

"I needed somewhere to stay for a little while," the black-haired man said, his arms crossed in front of him. Though he was aware of the hotness of the women to whom he was speaking, Rei Kinuhara was _not_ the kind of guy to make a fool of himself or ogle a woman's chest. "I'm headed to a place a short while out of the city for the International Judo Tournament, but there's been a problem with its sponsor or somethin'. Apparently, all of the competitors are stranded here in the city until MBI gets over this little hissy fit it seems to be throwing."

At the mention of the conglamerate's name, Uzume and the redhead's eyes widened, and when he saw the way they looked at each other, Rei was more than a little confused. "Okay, what's goin' on here?" he asked. "Are you guys makin' fun of me or somethin'?"

"No, not at all!" the bespectacaled girl said, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "I've just… never met someone who does Judo!"

"Well it's not as big as a lot of other sports," Rei said with a shrug, "but I've been doin' it since I was a kid. In fact, I've gotta go do some training right about now, so I'm gonna go stick my bag in my room and change."

"Maybe Matsu and I will come watch," Uzume said, and Matsu winked past her crison bangs, making Rei's blush intensify. He then gave a quick nod before continuing down the hallway to his room, not noticing the looks the girls shared as he went.

* * *

His feet were bare on the cool ground as he worked his way through the various positions, his muscles straining as he stretched them to their limits. Rei always prided himself on his athleticism, so he never went a day without training his body to keep it in top shape for his matches. He was wearing the lower half of his _keikogi_, but he'd discarded the top when he noticed how harshly the sun was beating down on him. Sweat gleamed on his skin as he moved between each stretch, each tumble and each practice-strike, his eyes sometimes slipping closed as he lost himself in the routine of every motion.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over Rei, hitting him like a splash of cold water. At first, it felt as though he was being watched, but he quickly discounted that, seeing as he was aware of Matsu's eyes at her window for some time now. As he continued his positions, Rei realized that the sensation was refusing to ebb, and he finally sighed and opened his eyes. When he did, he turned slowly, scouring the yard for anything out of the ordinary.

After a few moments, he saw something through a gap in the fence:

A splash of a pale, delicate pink.

* * *

She wasn't looking for trouble, but even though the Sekirei Plan had only been_ truly_ up and running for a day or so, trouble had already found _her_. She knew that he was close by… she hadn't expected him to follow her here, not up to the back-yard of the Northern Demon. He wanted to make her his, but she was having _none _of that; she'd heard horror stories of what happened to Sekirei who were forced to bond with the wrong Ashikabi.

As she ran past a white, wooden fence, she suddenly felt a wave of warmth wash over her, as if raw heat was blanketing her in a soft embrace. Her eyelids fluttered as she slowed to a stop, and when she put her hand to her chest, she felt that her heart was racing.

_This… this feeling, it's… so incredible… _She licked her lips slightly, then cast a glance around her. _I can't even begin to describe it, but… is this what it feels like? Am I… reacting?_

She _had _to find him… her Ashikabi was close, she could feel it. The street around her was empty and the buildings were dull, but as her hand slid down the ebon surface of her kimono, she looked to the fence on which she was leaning. _I want, no… I _need _him… especially with that scumbag so close behind me…_

* * *

Before Rei could even reach the fence, he felt a _whoosh _of air through the cracks as the spot of pink he'd seen suddenly launched into the air. He spun around just in time to see a figure land behind him in the inn's yard, and as it straightened up mere feet from him, he gasped.

"I am Number One-Oh-Five, Benitsubasa, and _you… _are my Ashikabi."

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far with a Review! And also, if you _like _what you see, be sure to fave/follow either the story or myself! If you're anxious to see what happens next, a strongly-worded review or PM will be a sufficient kick in the pants for me :) Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemme tell ya, I'm really liking the direction this fanfic's heading in. I've been really busy with school and that _damn _job, but I'm gonna try to keep crankin' out new chapters as often as I can manage! Anywho, here's Chapter Two of _The Accidental Ashikabi_! Hope you enjoy, and be sure to follow, fave or write a review if you've got any thoughts on it!**

* * *

_I am Number One-Oh-Five, Benitsubasa, and _you… _are my Ashikabi_.

* * *

"Um… what?" Rei stumbled backwards, his hands held in front of him. "I… who the hell are you?"

"I already told you that, you moron," Benitsubasa said, her hands on her hips. Rei's eyes ran up and down the strange young woman, taking in several aspects of her appearance. Pink hair in a side ponytail, with flowers tucked into it that rustled slightly in the breeze. A short black kimono with a large red bow tied in front of her waist. Fighting gloves that looked a bit like the ones Rei's cousin used for kickboxing. Eyes… a deep pink, a shade darker than her long hair. He was caught in them for a second, but he pulled his gaze away as he turned his back on her, crossing his arms and sighing.

"What'd you call me? Your… _Ashikabi_?"

"Yeah, you're…" Benitsubasa blushed, and she growled in frustration at her body's attempts to sabotage her tough persona. The man standing before her was tall and lean, and she was now _very _aware of the fact that he was shirtless, his tanned skin smoothly running over his well-defined back muscles. "I… I think I'm reacting to you, so that means you're my Ashikabi and I'm your Sekirei."

Rei looked back at her, his piercing eyes still showing his confusion. "Okay, you're gonna have to start explaining yourself, crazy-girl, 'cause if you don't, I'll get my scary landlady to come out here and-"

Benitsubasa's body was being overcome by the heat, and she felt as though an invisible hand was tugging at her chest, pulling her very _essence _towards the young man. His body, the way his sleek hair stuck up at all angles, his pale, inquisitive eyes… she needed this boy, and she knew it with more certainty than she knew anything else. She finally snapped, and after shaking her head in exasperation at her own emotions, Benitsubasa stepped forward quickly and grabbed his shoulders, standing up on her toes to bring her lips crashing against his.

His eyes shot wide open, then slid closed as the pink-haired stranger kissed him; Rei's mind went totally blank, trying in vain to explain what was happening. _Her lips… they're so… soft… _He tilted his head a bit, pulling her deeper into the kiss, and his hands found the curve of her waist, seemingly of their own accord. He'd kissed girls before, but even though he and Benitsubasa remained still and didn't open the kiss up at all, he felt as though he was on fire.

After a few moments, the two teens broke apart, their faces flushed. When Rei finally opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw a glowing array of crimson wings floating behind Benitsubasa's back. "Wh-what are those?"

"You've winged your first Sekirei, you dummy," the blushing pinkette said with a smile. "And you didn't even introduce yourself first… how rude!"

"I'm Rei… Rei Kinuhara," he said, still dazed from the electrifying kiss. "I… I winged you? Are you an angel or something?"

"Not quite," Benitsubasa said with a sly wink, prodding Rei's bare chest with her elbow.

Shaking his head as she laughed at her own joke, Rei said, "Well can you at least explain what you are, then? And what does it mean that I'm an Ashikabi?"

"I can take over from there, I believe." Rei and Benitsubasa both turned to the source of the masculine voice, and the Sekirei sighed when she realized who it was.

"The name's Higa Izumi," the man said, straightening the collar of his snow-white suit as his dark eyes met Rei's. "Congratulations on your conquest, Ashikabi… welcome to the game. I was hoping to wing this one myself, but it seems that I'll have to settle for diplomacy with her master instead." Two women were standing behind him atop the fence, but Higa kept Rei's attention as he went on, "To answer your question, we Ashikabi are special people able to form contracts with Sekirei, powerful fighters and loyal companions who'll soon be forced to fight each other in the massive battleground of Shinto Teito."

"This whole cityis the _playground_ of these things?" Rei asked, but he was then slapped on the back of the head by a glowering Benitsubasa.

"We are not _things_, we are _Sekirei_, and we have feelings too!" she hissed.

"Or so your kind say," Higa said coolly, making Benitsubasa glare at him. "Anywho, you're now part of this war, Ashikabi. I would suggest that you make some… _allies _before you find yourself outgunned and sure to lose."

"And who would you _suggest _as an ally? _You?_" Benitsubasa's eyes widened at Rei's tone, and when she looked at him in her surprise, she was caught off guard by the defiance she saw in his eyes. He held himself confidently, his fists balled at his sides and his feet planted wide as if he was ready for a fight. "I don't like you, Higa Izumi, and while I appreciate the fact that you filled me in on some things, I think it'd be best if you left now."

Higa laughed, the sound grating on Benitsubasa's ears. "You're either incredibly brave, or very _stupid_." His face then grew serious, his eyes glowering under his sharp brow. "Turning down an alliance with me is sheer foolishness!"

"So is running your mouth like a spoiled schoolboy." Ignoring the other Ashikabi's indignant gasp, Rei turned and walked towards the back door of the inn, making a quick gesture on his right so Benitsubasa could see it. "C'mon then, I guess we'd better get acquainted… I get the feeling that you're gonna be sticking with me for now, so I'll have to introduce you to Miya."

"You'll pay for this, you insolent brat!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's what my old principal told me. Didn't stop me from breaking his son's leg in a Judo tournament, though."

When Rei turned around, Higa and his two little friends were gone. He sighed and shook his head, then slid the door open in the back of the Maison Izumo. As he looked to Benitsubasa, she punched him on the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop trying to get yourself killed this early into the Plan, you idiot!" She glared at him, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm your Sekirei, which means that I'm supposed to protect you! I do _not _need you making my job any harder!"

Rei rose an eyebrow as he looked down at his 'Sekirei', and he chuckled inwardly at her outburst. _Seems that she's got a temper_, he thought. _I'll have to tread carefully… that prick in the suit said that they're fighting machines, and judging from the gloves this one's wearing, her temper could easily leave some bruises. _"All right, I'll be more careful in the future. Okay?"

Benitsubasa blushed slightly, then nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Rei-san."

"Don't mention it, Pinky," Rei said, and as he stepped into Maison Izumo, Benitsubasa sent him flying through the doorway with a swing of her fist.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Rei said, flopping back onto the floor in front of the inn's TV. "I can't leave the city until this crap is over? What about my tournament?"

"That should be the least of our concern," Benitsubasa said, sitting with her legs crossed next to him. "Now that you've been officially inducted into the Sekirei Plan, we're gonna have to get ready to fight!"

"I keep my fights inside the ring," Rei said flatly.

"Now now, Rei, try and stay positive! Though my late husband never approved of the Sekirei Plan," Miya said, "you should at least try to keep your chin up until it's over."

"She's right," Kagari said as he entered the room, Minato and Musubi trailing behind him. "And if I were you two," he said, pointing at the two Ashikabi, "I'd get out there and try to find some more Sekirei. Don't force any of them into it, of course, but at least see if any of 'em react to you."

"No way!" Benitsubasa shouted, her eyes flashing as she shot to her feet. "I'm plenty strong, and I"m the only Sekirei that Rei needs!" Kagari raised an eyebrow, and the others' eyes widened at Benitsubasa's declaration.

"I dunno, Benitsubasa," Musubi said, and the pink-haired Sekirei glared at the other girl. "I don't really wanna share Minato either, but there's safety in numbers. Besides, we could still fight to be the ones that get to keep them, right?"

Benitsubasa thought for a moment, then nodded and flashed her compatriot a smile. "You're right. I mean, who could possibly compete with _me_?"

"Someone with a dash of humility, perhaps?" Rei said with a small roll of the eyes, earning a laugh from Minato. When he'd met the other young Ashikabi, Rei's first impression had been one of mild disappointment… the boys were very different, especially in the somewhat spineless way Minato responded to things. However, Rei liked him, and was glad to have a fellow Ashikabi who was on his side for the time being.

"What's that supposed to mean? Am I not _good_ enough for you?" Benitsubasa barked, her voice shaking in anger.

Rei looked at her for a moment, and as the room went silent, he smiled. "I haven't known you for very long," he said as he made his way to his feet, "but from what I can tell, I'd say that you're the best Sekirei a guy could have." The fighter blushed, making a small _humph _noise as she turned away, refusing to make eye contact with her Ashikabi. "Now before we go out and try to accomplish anything Plan-related, I'm gonna go out back and continue working through my forms." After the others responded kindly to his statement, he left the room.

A few minutes later, the group of Ashikabi and Sekirei dispersed. Minato and Musubi went to rummage for food, Miya left to run some errands and Kagari vanished back into his room. Benitsubasa wandered the halls of the inn, deep in thought about the Plan and her new partner, until she suddenly found herself standing at the second-floor windows, looking down on a training Rei.

"I like him."

Benitsubasa jumped, then turned and growled at a giggling Matsu. "What do you want, four-eyes?"

"Hey now, be nice," Matsu said with a devilish wink, "I'll keep my hands off of him… for now." She cocked her head slightly, her braid hanging lazily over her shoulder. "Does he know?"

"Does he know… what?" Benitsubasa said, her voice suddenly growing soft as she turned back to the window.

"That you _liiiike _him," Matsu said childishly, making the other Sekirei shoot her a glare. "Oh stop it, it's to be expected. I mean, when a Sekirei reacts, she can't keep the guy out of her head, ya know?"

"How would you know?" Benitsubasa asked coolly.

"Well, I haven't been winged by him yet… but I'm pretty sure that Minato's my Ashikabi," Matsu said, her face glowing. "So I know what you're feeling… I bet you're just _aching _to taste him again…"

"Shut up."

"Why don't ya make me?" A furious Benitsubasa spun on her heels, and when she saw Matsu drop an obnoxious wink, she snapped.

"Oh I _will_ make you, you bitch!"

"Ohhh yeah, talk dirty to me, one-oh-five!"

"_I'm gonna rip you to pieces!_"

* * *

**I know, this one's a little shorter than my usual chapters, but there's a lot planned for Chapter Three, so bear with me! Be sure to fave, follow or review! 'Til next time, _adios_!**


End file.
